El ¿Sirenito?
by Roxo Kirizame
Summary: Sora es un Joven Sireno que vive en las profundidades del Océano. Una noche de tormenta, nada a la superficie, encontrando casi al punto del desmayo a un Joven albino. Con todas sus fuerzas hace todo lo posible para ayudarlo. Quien diría que sería tan simple el enamorarse de alguien, ¿No? Ahora, Sora hará todo lo posible para encontrar aquel Príncipe que salvó Fanfic Yaoi RxS


¡Bueno Bueno! Hace mucho que no escribo nada así que no sean malitos, ¿Si? xD Sin mas rodeos, ¡Comenzamos!, Ah, Pero antes…

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts ni de Final Fantasy me pertenecen, estos son de Tetsuya Nomura. [Ya me gustaría que fueran míos, pero el juego sería básicamente… yaoi xD ~]

Esto es completamente AU, es decir, Universo Alterno, no tiene nada que ver con la trama original.

Lo que vas a leer, es Yaoi, es decir, Relación de ChicoxChico, si no te gusta, puedes presionar el botón para volver atrás :3 ~

Ahora si, sin mas contratiempos, ¡Comencemos!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Capítulo 1: Buscándote

En las profundidades de los azules océanos, existían seres mitológicos, aquellos seres que todos consideraban de simples fantasías y cuentos de hadas. Mas lo anterior dicho no era del todo cierto, ya que estos curiosos seres existían, las muy conocidas "Sirenas".

Estos seres eran casi iguales a un Humano normal y corriente, al menos eso desde su cadera hacía arriba, ya que lo que restaba de cuerpo, estaba conformada por una larga y estilizada cola de pez, la cual les ayudaba a nadar en lo que ellos llamaban su "Hogar", los fondos marinos.

Mas los fondos que habitaban aquellos seres no eran los típicos fondos planos y llenos de arena, no, estos poseían vida, por donde uno viese habían seres jugueteando entre las algas y conchas, todo lleno de hermosos colores azulinos, amarillos y todos los que se pudiesen imaginar. Todo aquello decoraba aquél hermoso fondo marino.

Y como en todo lugar, en ese lugar había quien Gobernaba el lugar, y estos eran los Reyes, quienes cuidaban con total orden el océano. Estos eran el Rey Cloud, y su hermosa esposa, La Reina Tifa.

El primer nombrado era un hombre benévolo, dirigía los ejércitos que se preocupaban de hacer valer su palabra, mas a la misma vez, cuidaba de que su Reino fuese prospero y agradable para la vida de su Pueblo. Además, el Rey Cloud era conocido como uno de los hombres más apuestos del Reino, claro está que en aquellos mares los hombres contaban con bastante belleza, mas él sobresalía por su curioso cabello y el color en éste, un rubio dorado que se vislumbraba hasta entre las olas mas bravas, y claro, tampoco había que dejar de lado el hermoso color que sus ojos poseían, era como si al ver los ojos de aquel hombre, continuaras viendo el mismísimo profundo Océano.

Por último, la Reina Tifa era una Reina sabia y justa, acompañaba al Rey en sus obligaciones, y no era la típica Reina que solo le importaba el oro y el buen vivir. Todo por lo contrario, ella era humilde y pacífica, muchas veces paseaba junto con su esposo por el pueblo como si fuesen uno mas de ellos, el ser corruptos y avariciosos no era lo suyo, claro estaba. Ella en tanto a Físico se podría decir que tenía un toque más normal. Sus cabellos largos poseían el mismo color de la tierra fresca, su piel blanca y tersa, con una cola del mismo color de sus cabellos al final. Sus ojos eran algo que también destacaban en la joven mujer, aunque poseían un color no muy sobresaliente, el color castaño oscuro de sus ojos, eran como dos avellanas redondas, poseía una mirada cautivadora y penetrante, donde se podía ver su simpleza y carisma. Por último su cuerpo era un bonito reloj de arena, denotaba sus curvas y cintura de manera agraciada, mas a la vez sencilla y sobria.

Como buenos reyes, claro, aquella pareja poseían dos hijos. El mayor era Roxas, un chico sereno y sincero, bastante maduro para sus 16 años de edad. La grandeza que poseía de presencia era igualada con la humildad heredada de su madre, era un chico justo, pero a la vez benévolo y de buen corazón, el cual era reflejado en sus ojos azulinos como los de su padre, del cual también había heredado su color de cabello, un rubio dorado y bonito. Éste mismo era el orgullo de su Padre, y al ser el mayor, seguramente era el que tomaría el Reino una vez se casara.

Y luego estaba el hijo menor de los reyes, Sora, un chico carismático y sonriente, soñador y sincero. Sora no dudaba en cuanto a ayudar a alguien se trataba, poseía una gran energía interior, y de la misma manera, también tenía un gran corazón, pensaba en las personas siempre antes que él, mas también era algo iluso y atolondrado. Generalmente se le podía encontrar revoloteando por el pueblo, muchas veces causando problemas sin quererlo, y siendo cuidado por su hermano, el cual era casi aquella voz que todos tenemos en nuestras mentes, que nos dice que no hagamos algo que esta indebido. Algo con lo que Sora en definitiva no había nacido, eso, o había perdido en el camino.

Bueno, continuando con lo anterior, Sora era un joven de la misma edad de su querido hermano, mas a diferencia de éste, él poseía el cabello de su madre, un bonito color castaño, mas heredó los orbes azulinos de su padre.

De esta manera estaba conformada la Familia Strife Lockhart, una familia simple y feliz que vivía en el fondo del océano.

Mas nuestra historia, se centrará en el menor de la familia, el inquieto y carismático Sora, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba en…

- ¡Eh, Sora, arriba! –Gritó un joven rubio en el oído de su hermano, era el cuarto o quinto intento que hacía para despertarle, mas nada parecía funcionar ya que aquel castaño solo gruñía entre sus sueños y se daba la vuelta, intentando volver a sus sueños y dejar ir aquellos gritos que daba el pobre Roxas – Anda, vago, dijiste que necesitabas una siesta, ¡mas te saltaste todas las lecciones que teníamos hoy! Lo siento, Sora, pero sabes como se pone nuestro padre cuando haces esto, y dudo poder seguir cubriéndote en los exámenes –El joven de rubios cabellos soltó un suspiro al notar que su hermano menor no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse. Mas como dicen, a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas – Anda, Sora, si te levantas te acompañaré al arrecife, es lo que me has pedido por tres días, ¿No?

- ¡Al fin! –El castaño pareció tener un golpe de corriente por lo rápido que se había levantado, y seguido a esto, se había abrazado a su hermano, sonriendo ampliamente – Sabía que me acompañarías, Roxas, si tu no eres como ese idiota de Vanitas que lo único que quiere es molestarme.

- Si, si, como digas, soy genial, lo sé. Pero anda, dime, ¿De nuevo quieres ir a ver si está "esa" persona allá arriba? Sabes que si padre descubre que estamos yendo regularmente al arrecife para ver de lejos a un Humano, se molestará mucho. Ya sabes como es él con esas cosas.

-Y por eso es que quiero ir contigo, tú siempre me cuidarás las espaldas, ¿no? Bien que yo lo hago cuando quieres ir a ver al pueblo a ese Axel, si hasta tengo que fingir que estás enfermo del estómago para que te dejen en paz, hasta a mi se me están acabando las excusas para que salgas, así que menos quejas y más nado, ¿Eh? –El joven de castaños cabellos mostró una sincera y grande sonrisa al rubio, el cual no pudo mas que encogerse de hombros y seguir al otro, cuidando de vez en cuando de que nadie les siguiera.

No les tardó demasiado el llegar al arrecife, si bien tenían que dar un par de vueltas por el lugar para que nadie se diese cuenta a donde iban, tanto Sora como Roxas estaban acostumbrados a ello. Con un rodeo de la mirada de parte del hermano mayor, vio como el menor aceleraba el nado para llegar arriba lo mas rápido posible, por lo cual le tuvo que seguir a duras penas, Sora podía ser bastante testarudo y llevado a sus ideas cuando deseaba algo. Al llegar arriba, pasaron bastante tiempo nada mas que mirando hacia el esplendoroso castillo que había cerca del mar, y hablando de cosas triviales.

- Sora, ya está atardeciendo, sería mejor si volviéramos, esta claro que el joven que esperas no aparecerá hoy, ya le hubiéramos visto. Además, no tenemos como saber que siquiera se acuerda que le salvaste aquella noche de tormenta.

- ¡Lo recuerda! – Replicó el castaño con total seguridad en su voz mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, mirando a su hermano con su mirada fuerte y inquebrantable – Yo sé… que él vendrá, solo un poco mas, Roxas –continuó luego de unos segundos. Cualquiera que escuchara esto, se daría cuenta de que la voz de Sora se iba apagando por alguna razón, mas Roxas sabía sin que nadie le dijera, que era debido a que Sora se había enamorado de aquel joven desde el momento en que le salvó una noche de tormenta del océano. El joven de castaños cabellos estaba decidido a reunirse con aquel joven, mas no sabía nada acerca de él, ni siquiera su nombre.

- A duras penas y sabes que es el Príncipe, Sora… Además, detesto hacerte despertar, pero somos seres totalmente distintos a los seres humanos, además, eres un chico, y él es un príncipe al igual que tú, debe tener más de alguna pretendiente para Princesa.

- Axel también es hombre…

- Lo sé, pero él no es Humano, además, yo sé que no podré estar a su lado por siempre, debo heredar el Reino y bien lo sabes… Es mi responsabilidad, por eso intento aprovechar cada vez que estoy cerca de él –El mayor de los hermanos embozó una forzada sonrisa a su hermano, bastante dolor sentía por lo que acababa de decir, pero no era algo que estaba dispuesto a mostrar. Con cuidado, despeinó los cabellos de su hermano menor, soltando un suspiro – Anda, vamos a casa.

- Está bien –aceptó por fin el menor, viendo como su hermano comenzaba a nadar nuevamente a las oscuras profundidades del océano. Soltando un suspiro y volteándose a mirar atrás, viendo que no había nada fuera de lo normal en el lugar, procedió a seguirlo, seguro que se meterían en algún problema por no haber estado en toda la tarde, pero, no importaría, al menos intentó buscar a ése Príncipe, y aunque le costase lo que le costase, le encontraría.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

La vida en el castillo era tranquila… jodidamente tranquila, a un punto insoportable. Siempre era lo mismo, en la mañana despertarse a hora infernalmente tempranas para comenzar a estudiar para sus futuras tareas como gobernador de aquellas tierras. Luego, un pequeño receso 10 minutos que continuaba con una lección de algún instrumento aburrido y sin sentido que seguramente no le serviría nada en la vida, pero como le decían "En algún momento le servirá", ya, eso y su mierda.

El Joven Príncipe de ojos aguamarina y cabello Albino estaba harto de esa monotonía, necesitaba cambiar la rutina.

Hacía unas semanas había escapado de sus obligaciones entrando en una embarcación, haciéndose pasar por un simple marinero, mas todo se fue por el retrete cuando la tormenta llegó en la noche y finalmente pasó lo que debía pasar, el barco se hundió y él se perdió en la infinidad de Olas marinas.

Lo último que recuerda antes de haber perdido la consciencia es de haber intentado llegar a la superficie para respirar un poco, mas sin logros realmente buenos. Luego de haberse desmayado por la falta de Aire, recuerda haber recuperado la consciencia en las orillas de la playa, junto al lado de una persona extraña que no conocía, y ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, para mas pesar, nada de "aquel ser" venía a su mente. Solo su dulce tono de voz, diciéndole que se despreocupara, que todo saldría bien.

Aquella voz había mantenido al joven Príncipe desconcentrado todos estos últimos días, hacía que la mente de este divagara y no se pudiese concentrar en sus "importantes" lecciones.

Como en estos momentos, se suponía que estaba en clases de historia, pero lo único que podía hacer el Príncipe era mirar por la ventana, susurrar cosas incoherentes y soltar pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando.

No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que el tutor que tenía a cargo estaba frente suyo que logró despertar de su trance.

- Joven Riku, me gustaría que me dijera que es lo que he estado platicándole los últimos 20 minutos, si no le importa – Dijo el tutor del Príncipe con una pequeña molestia en su voz, es cierto que a Riku no le costase mucho aprender las cosas, mas no era normal que estuviese de aquella manera. Para nada normal.

- Joder, Terra… Lo siento, mas no ando de ánimos hoy para esto –El albino soltó un suspiro al decir aquello, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en la ventana, mirando desinteresado los grandes jardines del castillo.

- Si, ni hoy ni las últimas cinco lecciones que hemos tenido este último tiempo. ¿Volverás a decirme que no te sucede nada si es que pregunto? Aunque bueno, no es que deba preguntar ya que estoy casi seguro en que estás pensando. Vamos, Joven Riku, no puede ponerse de esta manera solo porque creyó haber visto a alguien ese día en la playa. Comprenda, se golpeó la cabeza, puede ser cosa que su mente le esté jugando una mala pasada.

- Y ya te he dicho que eso no es, lo último que estoy es loco, al menos por ahora. Estoy seguro que había alguien y no voy a descansar hasta que le encuentre. Por mucho que no me dejen salir del castillo encontraré la manera de hacerlo, quieran o no – Aquel era uno de los aspectos esenciales del Príncipe Riku, aquella terquedad y sinceridad ante lo que hacía, le hacían ser una persona fuerte y sincera.

- Vale, Vale, comprendo el punto… ¿Y si te dejo salir al menos una vez, prestarás atención en las clases? Sabes muy bien que tu padre ha estado fijando más la vista en ti debido a tus irregulares faltas, muy poco comunes en ti.

- Prometo estudiar lo que sea necesario si es que encuentro a aquella persona – Aseguro el albino, haciendo una media sonrisa bastante sincera – Haría lo que sea que tuviese que hacer para encontrar al dueño de esa voz…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

¡Y bueno! Aquí terminamos con el primer episodio, espero que les haya gustado.

Al principio esto sería sólo un prólogo, pero creo que me gusta mas que quede como capítulo, después de todo, ¿Qué importa cuantos capítulos salgan? xDD

¡Bueno! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones y sus ocurrencias para los siguientes capítulos de éste Fanfic. Supongo que todos conocemos la típica historia de la sirenita, vale, esto será algo parecido pero espero poder ponerle algunos toques mas de amor, romanticismo y esas cosas, y si me lo piden y les gusta, pues tal vez al terminar el Fanfic, podría hacer un Epílogo donde nuestros queridos personajes intenten hacer familia, ¡Eso! Si es que no se me ocurre algo estúpidamente trágico y alguien muere (¿?) Okay, no, dudo hacer algo triste en éste Fanfic xD o al menos eso espero, ¡Mas me cuesta que no salga mi vena emo! Osh xD

Ya, para finalizar el capítulo, todo comentario, queja, duda, propuesta, es muy bienvenida en un review, que de eso me alimento y puedo escribir más (¿?) xDD ~

¡Cuídense! Los quiero ~~


End file.
